Turn Left
by Annabeth The Unicorn
Summary: Most Changes the universe can just compensate around, but for some... A great big parallel world. Which Changes are inconsequential enough to be lost in time, and which change the past? This is the story of Berk's past, and how a demon almost changed it.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there! Annabeth The Unicorn here! Celebrating my one-year anniversary of being on this site! I've made so many great friends on this site! (You know who you are) PM me buddies, I miss you! So, anywho. This IS a bit of a teeny-weeny Wibbly-wobbly Timey-whimey Crossover. HOWEVER! You do not need to know a single itty-bitty thing about Doctor Who to enjoy this fic. In fact, it's probably better if you don't. (I seem more original that way.)So, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or DW.

* * *

><p>She arrived in the late afternoon…<p>

Which is not to say that this was out of the ordinary for people coming to Berk, after all most islands in the immediate area were a few hours away by boat. And considering most Vikings didn't enjoy waking up early, they'd usually be ready to go by late morning, it stands to reason that, a few hours later they would… arrive…

I'm rambling again. I do that too much.

No, I had a point here. You see, because she arrived at the same time that the usual traders that came that day, no one noticed that she didn't leave when the other Vikings went back to their islands. Get it?

She didn't leave the next day, either. Or the next. In fact, she didn't leave until she left, which was at the end of the story butI'mGettingAheadOfMyself.

They didn't notice her, and she didn't notice me. Because I watched it all. I saw everything. And even though I didn't understand most of what happened until the end, I was the hero, Because_** I**_ Was the one who told Hiccup.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, that's all for now. And as for who is narrating, well… you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? The next chapter will be from Gobber's POV. I'll have that up toight.


	2. Turn Left, Gobber

A/N: As I promised!

Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD, the TV show would be on BBCA (Cuz' it's awesome.), and It would already be airing!

* * *

><p>What Happened? Well, I was taking the food that we had gotten from the trade with the Bog-Burglars from the docks to the Mead Hall, and I saw this hut out of the corner of my eye. At first, I thought nothing of it, but then I looked again and thought… <em>That wasn't there before<em>.

Yes, Yes, I'm getting to that!

So I dropped the food next to the hut and knocked on the door.

What did it look like? What kind of a question is that? [Sigh] A bit like the old forge, I suppose. You know, the one we had before your son burned it down. Yes, Stoick, that one. The one we built together; I loved that place.

Where was I? Ah, yes. I knocked on the door, and this woman opened it. She had dark-ish skin and her eyelids looked… yellow. Like some weird make-up or something.

She said, "May I help you?" And suddenly it got really awkward, because What was I going to say?

"Hello, I was just wondering what you were doing on our island, so I interrupted your evening to ask you rude questions." No. No, Stoick, I didn't actually say that!

In fact, I didn't say anything at all. She was the one to ask ME a question. She asked me if I would help her 'Warm up'. Well, I didn't know what it meant either!

"I'm so out of practice," She said, "Won't you help me?"

"What exactly do you do?" I asked her.

And she said that she was a Psychic. And she wanted me to let her read my future. So I said yes. Thor, Stoick. If you would just shut up and let me tell the story I'd be done much quicker! Thank you.

She invited me in, and sat me down in front of a table with an intricate tablecloth on it. There were a bunch of candles, and other… I don't know, Psychic-y things around the room. She sat across from me and took my hands. Then she told me to close my eyes.

"Interesting." She said, "You're Interesting, but good. Tell me about your job."

"Isn't that your job?"

"I see the future, tell me about the past." She said. So I did.

I told her about how my father was a blacksmith before me and his father before him… but she didn't seem very interested in my family history. She wanted to know about _my_ experiences in the forge. Well, I told her about how bad I was at first, how I worked for years and eventually became the master blacksmith I am now! Hey! Stop laughing!

Anyway, eventually I told her about my apprentice. Yes, Hiccup! I don't have another apprentice, do I, meathead?

Huh? Oh. Actually, now that I think about it, she _**did**_ seem really interested in Hiccup. She wanted to know more about him. Yes, I told her about Toothless and the dragons and the Green Death and all that. Well, I summed it up.

"Did you ever do anything that lead to these events?" That's what she asked.

"No, I don't think so." I said, "It was all Hiccup."

"But, you were his mentor." She said. "Surely, you did something early on in his life that helped to shape the person that did these amazing things."

I thought for a moment before I remembered.

"There was this one time…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I had just woken up one day, and I was headed to breakfast at the Hall, when I got this uneasy feeling. I felt like I should go to the forge. I came to a fork in the path I was traveling. To the Right, was the Mead hall, and to the left was the forge. I went left."

"And?"

"And thank god I did! When I got there, I found Hiccup Trying to sharpen a sword. Doing a darn good job of it, too. I was almost jealous, he learned far faster than I had. Anyway, He put down the sword and waved at me. I said hello and all, and then he went back to sharpening the sword. I turned away, but then stopped. The uneasy feeling hadn't gone away. So I turned back… Just in time to see an attachment on the sharpener snap, just like that. I pushed Hiccup out of the way, and neither of us were hurt when the thing sent pieces flying everywhere. If I hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to him!"

"Your life could have gone one way, or the other. What made you decide?"

"...I just did."

"You turned left, but what If you'd turned right? What then?"

"What do you mean?"

I was getting really nervous, and I thought about leaving, but she had a death grip on my hands.

"What if it changes? What if you go right? What if you could _still_ go right?" She said. "Make the choice again, Gobber the Belch, and change your mind, turn right!" And that's when it started.

How did she know my name? I don't know. I never told her. I guess I just never thought about it.

Anyway, It started. It was like I was living that day over again. I came down that path, but this time, I ignored my uneasy feeling… I went right.

I was in the middle of my meal when I heard a scream from the forge.

I ran there, of course. But it was too late by the time I got there. The sharpener was in pieces, and Hiccup…

No, he wasn't dead! God, he may be weak, but he's not stupid, he hid under a table!

He did get hurt, though. He didn't see the brake in time, and got hit with a sharp bit of stone right in the chin.

After that, I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. Not much had changed, except that the entire time, Hiccup had that scar. You know, the one on his chin!

Then it was over. The woman looked very content, like she'd just eaten a big meal. She let go of my hands, and thanked me for my time. I left.

Hey! I'm not done yet!

So, after I left, I went to the forge.

Hiccup was there, with Toothless looking in from a window. I didn't say anything when he said hello, I just looked at his chin. At the tiny scar on his chin. Because I could have sworn…

No, that's ridiculous, Because He'd always had that scar.

* * *

><p>AN: :D Yes, I'm leaving it at that for now. Hope you guys don't mind this unusually large chapter. I just want to mention that, yes, If you look closely, you'll see that Hiccup does have that scar in the Movie.


	3. Turn Right, Fishlegs

A/N: I just really like this story. Here's Fishlegs for yous!

Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD, No scenes would have been deleted from "Gift of the Night Fury", Especially not the missing toe.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night… No, really! Alright, alright, so it was more of a sunny morning.<p>

I was flying with my Gronkle, and I saw this boat. Hut? No, no I remember very distinctly that it was a boat! You'd remember it too if you were the one who saw a boat on dry land! It looked like my father's boat. It was in that boat that I saw him for the last time. He died in a dragon raid.

Like I said, It was a boat. On dry land. And I was like… what? And then I saw the sign on the boat. It said "Psychic: Know your future for 2 bronze pieces."

Well, I emptied my pockets and I had exactly 2 bronze pieces! It was like fate!

So I knocked on the door, money in hand, and this woman opened it. I can't really remember what she looked like, I was too busy wondering why there was a boat on the outskirts of the village and no one had noticed it until now.

Before I could say a word (I might have said "Um."), She took the money from my hand, and lead me over to the table. Yeah, there were candles, and the tablecloth. I think it was purple and red…

Anyway, She put the money in her pocket and took my hands. She told me to close my eyes.

Then she started asking me questions. She asked about my family (Or lack thereof.), and then my hobbies, and finally, my friends. She actually didn't seem that interested in my obsessive memorizing, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, or Astrid. But she did seem interested in Hiccup. It was strange, like she'd been hoping I'd bring up the topic.

I told her about how All of us pretty much ignored him all our lives, and then I told her about how Hiccup was the one who taught all us teens to ride the dragons in about an hour.

Then she asked me, "Did you ever do anything that lead to these events?"

I thought really hard about it, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Like I said, I completely Ignored him." I told her.

"Why?"

It was such a simple question. And thinking back…

"There was this one day…" I said, "I was pretty new to the village, and It was lunch time. I got my food, and was walking to the tables. To my Right, most of the kids my age were sitting at one table. To my Left…"

"Yes?"

"Hiccup was sitting alone. I thought about going over and sitting with him, but… I didn't want to be an outcast too. So I went and sat with Snotlout, the twins, and Astrid. They were my friends from then on."

"Your life could have gone one way, or the other. What made you decide?" She said.

"I don't know." I said, "I just did."

"You turned Right, but what If you'd turned Left? What then?" I stayed silent. Because I hadn't Turned left; I hadn't made friends with Hiccup. "What if it changes? What if you go Left? What if you could _still_ go Left?" She said. "Make the choice again, Fishlegs, and change your mind, turn right!"

It was kind of like going through a tunnel at hyperspeed. One second I'm having my fortune told by a strange woman, and the next, I'm in the Mead Hall, standing with my food in my hands. But this time, I turned Left…

"Hi, Hiccup." He looked up.

"Hey, Fishlegs. What's up?"

"Not much." I said, sitting down next to him, and taking a bit of chicken. I noticed that he was not very focused on the food in front of him, too busy reading a book in his lap. "What's that?"

He removed his head from the book once more, smiling at me. "This is the Dragon book!"

I looked over his shoulder and the elegant pictures of the dangerous creatures. "Wow."

"I know." He said, amazed.

And from then on, we were the best of friends, standing up to bullies together, reading books, making jokes, right up until…

He wasn't listening. "Some people lose their knife or their mug, no not me, I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON! Ugh!" I looked on, amused, and my best friend was slapped by a tree.

"Smooth." He scowled at me.

"Big help you are!" We kept walking. "You wanna cheer me up or something?"

"Alright, well, What did the two oceans say to each other?"

"What?"

"Nothing, they just waved."

"Oh."

"You SEA what I did there?"

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm SHORE you did!"

He laughed. "How am I friends with you?"

"Don't be such a BEACH!" Then we both cracked up. It was great! It was a true kind of friendship, not just the blatant acceptance he'd gotten from the other teens.

I noticed Distantly that Hiccup had stopped laughing.

"Ever thought of having another profession? Like maybe, I don't know, bread-making?" I said.

"Shh."

"Or maybe small-home repair? You might be good at that, you clever enough!"

"No, Fish, I'm serious, SHH!" He pointed ahead of us, where I saw a black mass with ropes wrapped around it.

"Whoa."

"I did it…" He walked up to the dragon. "My gods, I did it!" He turned to me. "This fixes everything!"

He turned back to the dragon, proudly placing a foot upon it's flank. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" It moved.

We both yelped and hid behind the rock.

"It's not dead, Hiccup."

"Thank you, Captain obvious!"

He approached it cautiously, and I stayed right behind him. Not a word was spoken between us. Hiccup took out his dagger from his vest and raised it above his head. Then he stopped. It felt like an eternity passed. Then he let it drop to his head.

"I can't do it, Fish."

"What?" He turned away. "No, Hiccup, you have to! Come on, this is what you've been waiting for all your life!"

He looked at me. He looked at the dagger. He looked back at the Dragon.

"No." He said, Then he started to walk away, but stopped, and turned back to the Night Fury. Sending a wary glance my way, he dropped to his knees and started _cutting the ropes_. My jaw dropped.

"Hiccup, stop." He didn't acknowledge me. "Hiccup, this is insanity!" He cut the last rope, and the dragon pounced on my best friend. "HICCUP!" I was stunned for a moment, but, thinking quickly, I grabbed a stone and threw it at the creature. "Get off him, you Demon!" I hit my mark.

The dragon looked up from his staring contest with Hiccup, and jumped at me. It didn't hesitate this time. It blew a giant ball of flame right at me. The last thing I heard before the darkness of eternal nothingness closed upon me was my best friend screaming my name.

Then? Then that tunnel feeling again. Next thing I know, I'm gasping for breath as the strange woman lets go of my hands.

For some reason, she looked really happy, like she'd just slept in for the first time in weeks. She invites me to go.

"Wait," I said, "What just happened?"

"I suppose the story ended."

I almost mention that she hasn't even showed me my future, but I'm too much in a state of shock.

After that I left the boat, and ran into Hiccup, who was removing Toothless' Saddle.

"Hi Hiccup!" I said.

"Oh," He looked up, "Hey Fishlegs, what's up?" I noticed that he hadn't used my usual nickname.

"Not much, you?"

"Same."

"Oh, I'm SHORE there's more up!" I smiled, knowingly.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"You- you sea what I did there?" The smile faded a bit from my face.

"Uh… no."

"Oh." I said. My smile was gone, all traces of laughter gone from my face. "Never mind. See you around, Hiccup."

"Bye, Fishlegs."

No, it was ridiculous for me to think that he'd get the joke, because I never told it to him. We'd never been very close, anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, this was a really sad chapter. Sorry you guys! I got this Idea because Fishlegs and Hiccup in the book and Best Friends. I wanted to explore a bit of what might have happened if they were.

See you soon!


	4. Turn Right, Ruff and Tuff

A/N: You people are lucky tonight! Four Chapters, wow! This is the most I've ever written in one night! _Ruffnut is in Italics_, and Tuffnut is normal text**. BOLD is both**.

Disclaimer: Ok, If I owned HTTYD, I wouldn't waste my time writing Fan fiction.

* * *

><p>Well, I heard Fishlegs talking about how he went to the psychic woman, and a bunch of weird stuff happened—<p>

_WE heard Fishlegs talking!_

Whatever, Puke-breath. But He wouldn't—

_He wouldn't tell us exactly what happened that made him so catatonic, so—_

Stop interrupting, Stupid! So we went to see for ourselves.

_Who are you calling stupid, Idiot?_

You, Bride of Grendel!

_Ha—_

**Sorry, Chief.**

_I'll go first. So we both went to the place were Fishlegs said he saw this "Boat", but—_

But we didn't see a boat.

_No, we saw a house. Both of us. It was a house just like—_

Just like the one where we grew up!

_[growl] Yeah, like that house. The one that got burned down during a dragon raid. But, on it there was a sign that said "Let me read your future: 3 silver pieces." And—_

And when we emptied our pockets, we found out that—

_That together we had exactly 3 silver pieces!_

So we went in, simply out of curiosity. Then? Then she told us to sit down at the table.

_And started asking questions._

Yeah, questions about all sorts of things! Like "What did you have for breakfast?" and stuff…

_She didn't ask about breakfast, idiot._

Whatever.

_What she DID ask about was personal stuff. Like about family… Yeah, she did ask about Hiccup, I think._

You think? It was pretty much the main topic of conversation! I told her about how we found out that he'd been hiding Toothless right under our noses the whole time.

_Also about how he showed us the cove that Toothless called home for that entire time. _

Then she asked what WE did to progress events… or something like that. But we didn't do anything.

_And that's what we told her._

But then—

_Then she asked- oh, stop glaring!- If we didn't do something that affected the past. And at first I couldn't think of anything, but then Tuff said—_

I reminded her about that one time when we were walking through the Forest, and we—

_Came to a fork in the road. And we went Left, which eventually lead us back to the Village, but if we'd gone right, we would have ended up—_

Right at Toothless' Cove!

_Yeah, at Toothless' Cove._

And I told the Psychic about that time. And she said, "Your lives could have gone one way, or the other. What made you decide?" and we said—

"**We just did."**

_And she said, "You turned left, but what If you'd turned right? What then?" And then we shared a glance and—_

And she said "What if it changes? What if you go right? What if you could _still_ go right? Make the choice again, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and change your mind, turn right!"

_Hey, how did she know our names?_

I don't know…

_Anyway, then things got really weird! Because suddenly we were both back in the forest, arguing and walking, but this time, instead of mindlessly turning left, we went right... Well, what do you think happened? We saw Hiccup with Toothless and we… we…_

Relax, sis, it didn't happen.

_But it did!_

…We ran back to the village, and told you. Really, it explained everything, his sudden improvement in Dragon training, his strange behavior. But we didn't know… we didn't…

_Hiccup got exiled. He left on Toothless' back and he never came back. But, the vision didn't end there. After he left, the dragon raids didn't stop. They got worse. Eventually, they got so bad that Berk was deteriorating. Hundreds of us were dead._

Eventually, there came the raid that neither of us came back from.

_Right afterwards, we found ourselves back in the psychic's room. I asked her what happened—_

And she just said "Guess the story's over." And we left.

_And ran straight into Hiccup and—_

And miss Drama-Queen over here nearly suffocated him!

_Lie! I just hugged him._

[High-pitched squeal] "Oh Hiccup, Never leave! Never ever!"

_Shut up, moron._

* * *

><p>AN: This was a hard chapter to write, but it was really fun! Hope you enjoyed reading it!

P.S. Any guesses to the Narrator of the Prologue?


	5. Turn Left, Snotlout

A/N: Gonna be honest here, guys. I really liked this story. I mean, really. I thought this would be another 'Mother Dearest'. I was totally wrong. I have not gotten a single review on any of these 4 chapters. I'm kinda sad about it. Maybe I just shouldn't attempt anything that isn't humor? I know you're out there reading! I've checked my Story Stats! At least Review to tell me what I'm doing wrong! So yeah, here's the next chapter… not that ANYBODY CARES! So here's some Filler for your enjoyment (or not). And… What's this? More Info on what's happening?

Disclaimer: FML.

* * *

><p>Yeah, sure Chief! I know who you're talking about. At first when I saw the whole Psychic thing I was like "What the Woden?" And then Fish and Ruff and Tuff came out of there and they got really quiet and acted weird around Hiccup.<p>

I don't know. We all joked before, but now whenever he comes around they all just get really quiet and look at him like any second he'll be pounced on by a Dragon and die.

No, they wouldn't go into details with me about what, exactly happened in there. They would talk to each other about it though! I overheard them one day, Tuff said something about an ending story and then Fish shook his head. I'd beat it out of them, but I was too busy trying to convince Astrid to work out with me.

Nah, but I will eventually!

Did I Go in? Hell no! After what happened to those three, I wanted to stay as far away from that place as possible! Although, I gotta admit, it was tempting! There was always a sweet smell coming from it… like Fresh-baked bread. And it looked comfortable. Like a cottage that I'd want to own someday…

That all? Okay.

Uncle Stoick, What's going on? What happened? Is Hiccup okay?

* * *

><p>AN: Yup. Three-Hundred Words for you! And that's all you're getting until I get one Review! It can be anonymous! I have them open! God, I feel like a mother! "You can't have any more Mashed Potatoes until you finish your peas!"


End file.
